gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!/Story Mode
This is the Story Mode of the game, it deviates a bit of the source material to avoid massive high scale spoilers. Not complete yet, interactive with some quick time events. However, the Man vs. Mecha is only available in Story Mode. ''Part 1'' Initiation Arc. A mysterious narrator tells the story in a nutshell: "I will tell you that there's a really crazy moral stuff in this insane game, yet the forces of good are evil are switched between the people; some of them prefer the unseen board of directors who took over the city of Luxendria, the light of death, however, there's another force that takes the form of a rebel organization who acts as both the sacred darkness and... A record label?! that sounds insane and coming from a crazy mind! Well, we're going to continue to the game, Please." The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! It starts with a rainy day and a huge mech (Type-X Ragnarök) A young woman is walking through an organization, named Sienna Travers is an orphan who was unwillingly recruited to FEAST (Force of Enhanced Artists Special Team), led by a man with the name Ronald "Ron" Sampson, in exchange to know where is Sienna's family and past memories prior to the "Storm", but Sampson has more, bigger plan. While the Black Strings Band play. Sienna is scolded by two of her mentors and bosses, Ameth, which has a maid-like dress and exotic colored hair, and Roger Masters, her Captain and a member of the Military. -It shows some of the game's staff.- There's a decision branch in this part, Roger pleads Sienna what she wants, you have two options: *If Sienna says Yes, she will test her mech and goes into a tutorial mode with him and Ameth. *If Sienna says No, she will see the band in concert, but later will train (not seen in game) to directly go to the Reborn Chapter. Reborn Arc. Sienna Starts testing the Type-X Ragnarök, however, starting with many problems as far as she goes fighting, suddenly, the band appears, telling her to stop attacking, she doesn't listen because a force is controlling her. The name of said force Is Geminia. She starts to attack albeit crying, and the Player must follow a small series of button sequences at random to avoid being attacked by her. Later, an obligatory battle starts, with the Type-X Ragnarök having little to no life bar and can't attack, but you only have 30 seconds and you have to end with a Fantastic Combo, you have 2 bars since the start. *Choose Between Blake, Zelda and Gavin to fight Type-X Ragnarök. Later in the Arc, Sienna is in the hospital and confronts a small blonde and brown haired character called Lakia. The other doesn't want to fight, because she's injured, but offers assistance to her, while Geminia tries to control Sienna's body. Lakia slaps her and sents her to sleep, saying too much blood lost affected her mind, but is controlled by someone else. A Fight in the dream land begins. *Sienna vs. Lakia, normal conditions. After the dream fight, in another day. The band is engaging a combat alongside many mysterious creatures. Another quick-time event occurs. Sienna Arc. Later day, Sienna in the Type-X Ragnarök first encounters a very strong combatant that gives her many problems. The mysterious pilot of the Violet, red and ruby mech challenges her to awake her weak senses, however, she's still controlled by the black string and turns insane again. The opponent's name is Mildred, and she knows albeit what is happening with her, and introduces herself with the surname Albain, implying that she's Gavin's relative, her mech is Rendez-Vous, which means Encounter. Conditious of the battle: *Regardless of winning and losing, the result is the same. (Sienna wins) *If winning with a Ultimate Finale. Mildred's mech will be incapacited for further fights. After that, in the night, Sienna and Mildred are seen talking a lot, another opponent comes, this mech has a trident, blue colored and bigger than Rendez-vous. The pilot is a tall, young and muscular man with a detective suit, Mildred asks out of curiosity his name and age, the man refers himself as Jonathan Travers and is 20 years old. Mildred states that he's too young for her. Sienna now without the magic for now that she and Jonathan share the same surname, Jonathan is shocked, because Sienna could be her long lost sister, the magic of the black strings is weakened. Lakia questions everyone about the mechs. Conditions of the battle: *Regardless of winning and losing, the result is the same. (Sienna loses) *If winning with a Ultimate Finale. Jonathan's mech will counter. Later a machine appears interfering the battle. A young black haired woman appears to the team. Telling them that she's one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, Blair Turner. And attacks to the team. Conditions of the battle: *Play as Lakia or Jonathan. Win the battle. *If an Ultimate Finale is done. Blair's machine will explode. Blair Turner later explodes her machine and takes suicide. Sienna breaks out and the Black Strings are broken, but disappeared magically. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Work in progress Category:Original Chapter Blaze Platinum Arc. Blake Snider is a normal boy, has a girlfriend, is responsible and educated. But has a secret, he's actually Blaze Platinum, a musician who works for FEAST. He starts playing a concert, after the concert, he talks about sparring with Rose tomorrow. She agrees. The match starts at the morning. Conditions of the battle: *Regardless of win or losing, the result is the same. (Blake wins.) After the fight, he and Rose are walking to the streets and fight a bunch of supposed thugs, until one of them appears, it is revealed to be a horseman of apocalypse, Lloyd Flynn, a member of the army, and friend of Roger, he asks to Blake why he's fighting for, he says that he's fighting to freed the city of chaos with rebellion. Lloyd rather prefers war over anything else. Ameth and Roger appear in time to reveal more info about him. Conditions of the battle: *Play as Blake, Rose, Roger or Ameth. *Don't lose the fight, Ultimate Finale will cause Lloyd to explode his machine. After defeating Lloyd, Ameth and Roger take care of him. However, Blake's friend, Sienna is acting strange and puts a mask to avoid any damage. Blake doesn't want to hurt her, but Rose says that fighting is the only way to save her. He's ultimately forced to end her since birth suffering. Conditions of the Battle: *Defeat and save Sienna from Geminia's machinations. *An Special animation is shown after her defeat that her Black Strings of magic are broken. After Saving Sienna, Blake and Rose talk to her in the hospital, and she feels so unsure of having friends. Blake tells to her that he wants to be truly a friend of her, Rose too, and the three share a laugh. Sheena Marvelous Arc. Ace Saturn Arc. Rose and Jonathan Arc. Horsemen Arc. FEAST Arc. First End Arc. It's Rocking Time Arc. Ragnarök's Revolution Arc. ''Part 2'' The Returning Rocker Arc. Assassin in Wonderland Arc. The Maiden without memory Arc. The Mighty Wrestler Arc. Warrior of Temperance Arc. Soldier of Solitude Arc. The Fake Hero Arc. The Shady President Arc. Reed Arc. Diva Arc. Tusk Arc. Legend of Arcana Arc. Short Stories Music Road Arc. Jazz in Wonderland Arc. Mildred's First Adventure Arc. Falcon the Destroyer Arc. Back'n time Arc. Three Ancient Warriors Arc. Cipher Arc. Fight it Out Story The World Knight Arc. Feast of Destruction ~ White Void Arc. Adel Arc. Ballerina Time Arc. Myth Arc. Cadenza the Black Blood Arc. Final Encounter Arc. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Work in progress Category:Original Chapter